Burning In Hell
by IceTalonTheOne
Summary: When i roamed the earth, the world was in chaos. then i was captured by your ansesters and everyone around me died. Now i finally was free, only to find the world was in an even worse chaos then before. OC Centric.


I Bolted away from the burning village, my paws thudding on the forest floor as I panted in sheer terror; the person on my back buried their face into my fur as I leapt over a log and ran on.

"Frost!" I skidded to a halt and glared at the warrior on my back.

She had long Blood red hair and vivid blue eyes that were widened with grief as tears streamed down her tanned cheeks. Her ripped Leggings were covered with blood and her leg was twisted at an awkward angle, her armour was missing pieces here and there, as if a large animal took a bite out of it. She was holding her shoulder which shuddered with every movement, and an enormous wound ran down her arm.

"What?!" I snapped angrily as she stared down at me. "We have to bury their bodies! We can't just let them burn!" She sobbed and I jerked my head away trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall down my cheeks. "We can't" I whispered and jerked my head back to glare at her, letting the tears fall to the forest floor. Her eyes widened with shock as she took in my tears. I never cry. Ever.

I always pushed through the pain no matter what, when my parents died I never shed a tear, when my brother died she comforted me, but I still never cried. When my village was massacred by bandits I didn't shed a tear.

"They are dead Lucy, There is nothing that we can do for them" My voice turned to a low growl as my eyes darkened. "James…" My voice turned to a small whimper as my mind showed a picture of the fallen warrior.

He had Dark black hair which was ruffled as usual, looking like he just got out of bed, a wide grin was on his face as he laughed, his Red eyes glowing with happiness and love. He wore Blue boxers and a white top at the time of image. His skin was pale and covered with faint scars that no one really noticed at the time.

And then he changed.

His hair was covered with blood and it was messy as if he was in a vicious fight, which was true. His mouth was open in a silent scream as his pupils dilated in pain and fear. His armour was no match for the monsters claws as it sliced through his side cutting through flesh and organs alike.

The fire that once appeared in his hands, harmless as usual was tearing down the buildings around them, his blood splattered on the floor as he finally screamed…

I shook my head and straightened up my eyes hard with anger. "We should get away from here" My voice shook as Lucy wrapped her arms around my neck the wind wiping my tears away and I smiled warmly at her. She was one powerful Sorcerer.

I jerked forward into a powerful sprint, as I felt her tears soak through my fur. I ran and ran but I could still hear the thudding of horses' hooves in the distance. I didn't mention it to my big sister; I didn't want to frighten her, I was always the strongest one.

Suddenly though it seemed the world went silent as Lucy jerked her head up and let out a powerful screech of warning a split second before a gunshot echoed through the forest.

I skidded to a halt expecting the bullet to go flying past but the only thing that went flying was Lucy.

My eyes widened as I crouched down next to her letting out a small whimper. "Lucy…?" I nudged her carefully expecting her to swat me away, but instead her head flopped over as the bullet hole in the back of her neck finally showed itself.

My pupils shrunk as the realization hit me. "No…" The tears turned constant as I let out a howl of agony. "LUCY!" I jumped to my feet as rage engulfed me. I spun around snarling angrily as I finally sensed that I was surrounded.

At once several barely visible metal strings launched themselves at me from a million points around me, wrapping around every limb on my body. I let out a small yelp as they tightened as the people on the end pulled. Blood splattered my snowy fur as the metal cut through skin.

I tried to push through but that only caused the pain to intensify, I tried to snap them by shifting but it just caused me to howl in pain. I finally stopped struggling and I stood their panting my eyes blue fire in the dark night.

"3."

I knew they were angry at me for killing their boss, but did I really deserve to die?

"2"

Maybe I do deserve it? Maybe I belong in Hell?

_"Wait"_

They paused as one man stepped forward. He was the Son of the boss, so something tells me he was their new leader.

"Let's keep her" His smirk widened. And my eyes narrowed angrily, I bared my teeth and snarled angrily "To Scared to get blood on your hands" I spat and he blinked slowly.

"Nope"

He was in front of me in a flash as his knife lashed out and my blood splattered on the floor...

* * *

I jerked awake with a gasp my head hit the roof of my cage with a bang. Surprisingly there were no scientists to yell at me. I pressed my back against the back of the cage as I tried to stop my ragged breathing the remains of my dream still fresh on my mind.

I felt the need to cry but I pushed it away as I felt no tears come, I ran out long ago. Now I leaned my head against the wall, listening intently for the rustling of the sorry animals in the other cages.

Most of them seemed to be dead but I could hear a faint croaking from the giant toad in the cage on the end, and a small whimper from the wolf with eagle wings in the cage next to me.

I stared out of the bars of my cage curiously. The room was wrecked, something happened, every piece of furniture was upturned and ripped apart, every item was smashed and broken, and there was blood splattered on the floor, including some pieces of metal and bullet shells.

I blinked slowly and let out a small growl my hands gripped the bars shaking it slightly and as I heard a rattle I slammed against the door, as hard as I could in this confined space. Luckily the cage wasn't nailed to the cage underneath me hard enough and the cage went tumbling out onto the floor with a crash along with the ones on top of me

I let out a small yelp as I banged my head against the bars. I lay there stunned for a moment and in that moment I heard a faint voice.

"Did you hear that?"

I froze up and went silent besides the throbbing in my head as I listened intently.

"Yea, do you think one of the scientists is calling back up or something"

"Maybe…"

I scowled angrily as I sat up pushing the cage so it wasn't on an angle. I let out a low curse though as I heard the footsteps head down the hall towards where I was, I also heard clanking footsteps like someone was wearing metal boots.

My thoughts raced with what I could do.

Elephant? It would just kill me.

Mouse? No they have electricity barrier around the outside.

Cut through it? Yea sure there is nothing else to do.

My nails lengthened into deadly claws and I tried to saw through it, I went through one though when they finally entered the room. Good thing I was behind an up turned table so they couldn't see me.

I stiffened up trying to not make a noise but they somehow found me. I immediately let out a threatening growl and banged against the bars.

"Don't just stand there! For fucks sake can you open the cage" I snapped as they stood their eyes wide. I would be too, as the human female that was cramped up in an animal cage with rags to keep me covered.

After the got over the main shock the man that had a shield in hand crouched down and fiddled with the lock. Soon it slammed open to my surprise and I crawled out, as I stood up though you could literally hear my joints popping and my bones creaking.

"Thanks a lot, I've been in there for ages" I muttered and then I stared blankly at the man who was covered in gold and red metal. I blinked slowly and then cocked my head in confusion "What kind of armour is that" I barely caught it, but they just exchanged a shocked look didn't they?

"Uh Ma'am we need you to come with us" The one with the shield started awkwardly and I shrugged. "K, I have nowhere else to go anywhere" I followed them through the hallways, my eyes locked on the man in armour.

"So isn't it hard to walk in that?" I questioned and he looked back at me a small smirk on his face "I'm more used to flying then walking" Confusion lit my gaze as I tilted my head.

"You mean you have wings?" I questioned and it was his turn to be confused "No Jets."

"What is this Jet?" I made a weird face as I ruffled my hair "I feel like I woke up in a whole other universe" I muttered.

"What are you? A freaking Caveman?" He questioned jokingly and my eyes narrowed "I'm sorry what the hell are you talking about?" I spat angrily and he blinked slowly holding up his hands in defence "Touché" He muttered and that was when I was blinded by sunlight.

Not expecting it I rubbed my eyes blinking slowly until I could see again. And when I did I was in complete shock.

There was what looked like a metal monster hoard, and some people were waiting impatiently, the only weapons I recognised was the Bow and the Hammer. I was confused as hell. And when we went over to them I was still in a daze my eyes flickering around taking in every single object with a blank fascination as the man in metal was explaining how they found me.

"Ok, So this is Thor, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Steve and myself The Tony stark" He pointed to each person in turn and I blinked slowly my eyebrow raised in question "Who?"

He gapped at me before he scowled angrily, as the other people laughed.


End file.
